


Dahil Wala Ka Na

by kaixxi



Category: EXO
Genre: Angst, KaiSoo - Freeform, M/M, Oneshot, kadi - Freeform, tagalog fic
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaixxi/pseuds/kaixxi
Summary: Hindi man siguro siya tanggapin ni Kyungsoo muli, isipin man niya na nagpapadalos dalos lang si Jongin dahil sa impluwensiya ng alak, isipin man ni Kyungsoo na lahat nang ito ay biro, pero mabuti nang nasabi niya ang nilalaman ng kanyang hindi lasing na puso.Bago pa man mahuli ang lahat.





	Dahil Wala Ka Na

Lasing na sila. Si Sehun pauwi na dahil maaga pang aalis bukas. Si Junmyeon inaasikaso ang lasing na Yixing at tinutulungan pababa ng hagdan. Si Jongdae at Minseok ay nakatulog na sa bakanteng kwarto. Si Baekhyun at Chanyeol ay busy sa pagkanta ng videoke sa Sala.

 

Si Jongin at Kyungsoo na lang ang natitira sa kusina kaharap ang limang bote ng San Mig.

 

Malakas ang tugtog ng kanta nila Baekhyun, bulol at lasing na _now that I have you, everything just seems so right_ ang maririnig mula sa kanilang dalawa ni Chanyeol. Maingay sa labas dahil sa mga sari-saring paputok ngayong bagong taon. Pero ang tahimik, _sobrang tahimik_ , sa tingin ni Jongin. Sa sobrang tahimik nararamdaman na niya yung kinakabahang tibok ng puso niya.

 

Hindi siya makahinga.

 

“Jongin,” sambit ni Kyungsoo habang pinaiikot ang daliri sa labi ng malapit nang maubos na bote ng San Mig. “Kamusta?”

 

Muntik nang hindi marinig ni Jongin ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo sa sobrang hina nito. Hindi niya alam kung anong isasagot niya. Okay lang ba siya? Maayos ba siya? Sila? Hindi niya alam kung anong sagot ba ang gustong marinig ni Kyungsoo mula sa kanya. Kumuha si Jongin ng isang bote at binuksan ito. “Okay lang.”

 

Kung ang pag-inom ng alak sa gabi at pag-iyak sa umaga ang ibig sabihin ng salitang okay, sa tingin ni Jongin ay okay na okay siya.

 

“Ah,” sabi ni Kyungsoo pagkatapos ng saglit na katahimikan, “Mabuti naman.”

 

“Ikaw?” tanong ni Jongin habang kumakain ng Ding Dong. Mabigat na ang pakiramdam niya at gusto na niyang mahiga at matulog. Pero dahil sa kagustuhang makausap si Kyungsoo na sila lang, pinipigilan niya ito.

 

Inangat niya ang tingin niya kay Kyungsoo, at nakita niyang nakatitig siya sa kanya. Nakakita ng pagmamahal si Jongin sa mata ni Kyungsoo, na mistulang naging bula at puro sakit na lang ang nakita niya. May pag-asa pa ba siya?

 

“Hindi ko alam Jongin,” sabi ni Kyungsoo nang hindi inaalis ang tingin niya sa nakababata. “Lasing na ako, hindi ko alam kung ano yung nararamdaman ko.”

 

Hindi ko na alam kung anong dapat ko pang maramdaman kasi wala ka, nais sabihin ni Kyungsoo.

 

Mahabang katahimikan. Iba na ang kinakanta nila Baekhyun at Chanyeol. Nakabalik na si Junmyeon sa paghatid kay Yixing.

 

Hindi pa rin umiimik si Kyungsoo, abala sa pag-ubos ng pangalawang bote ng San Mig na kakabukas niya lang. At si Jongin, abala naman sa paghihiwalay ng green peas sa mani.

 

“Jongin,”

 

“Kyungsoo,”

 

At nagtawanan sila pareho. Gustong sabihin ni Jongin na katulad pa rin tayo ng dati, pero hindi na ito ang dati. Dahil ang dati ay si Kyungsoo na nakahiga sa dibdib ni Jongin habang binibigyan niya ng maliit na halik and leeg ng nakababata.

 

Dahil ang dati ay si Jongin at Kyungsoo na hindi mapaghihiwalay ng kahit anong distansya, mula Tarlac man hanggang Manila, o ng kinauupuan nila sa magkabilang dulo ng anim na upuang lamesa.

 

“Ikaw muna,” nakangiting sabi ni Jongin habang pinagmamasdan si Kyungsoo na namumula. Sa tingin niya ay dahil ito sa alak.

 

Biglang napatitig si Kyungsoo sa kanya. Mahabang katahimikan. Hindi mapakali si Kyungsoo dahil binubukas sara niya ang kanyang palad, para bang nanghihingi ng panulak.

 

“Jongin,” tahimik na tawag ni Kyungsoo, at bigla niyang naalala ang mga gabing tinatawag si ni Kyungsoo sa ganoong paraan, ngunit sa ilalim ng kumot ng kama habang hinahabol niya ang kanyang paghinga. “Ako pa rin ba?”

 

Ako pa rin ba ang nagmamay-ari sa puso mo? Alam ni Jongin na yan ang mga salita sa likod ng mga sinabi ni Kyungsoo. Matagal bago nakaimik si Jongin. Tahimik na ang videoke session nina Chanyeol at Baekhyun dahil malakas na ang videoke ng kapitbahay sa baba, lasing at pasinoksinok na boses ng babae ang maririnig na kumakanta ng _ikaw pa rin, ang hanap ng pusong ligaw_. Sadyang mapagbiro talaga ang tadhana.

 

“Ikaw pa rin,” sagot ni Jongin sa parehong hina ng boses ni Kyungsoo. “Ikaw lang.”

Nakahinga rin siya ng makitang ngumiti si Kyungsoo, ngunit malungkot.

 

“Ano pala yung sasabihin mo sakin?” Iniiwasang pansinin ni Jongin ang biglang paglayo ni Kyungsoo sa usapin. Meron na ba siyang iba? Hindi naman niya nakikita na may kasamang iba ang binata tuwing sinunsundan siya ni Jongin sa building ng departamento nito o kaya sa kainan sa lambas ng campus.

 

Natatakot si Jongin. Matagal na rin siyang walang alam sa buhay ni Kyungsoo maliban sa araw-araw na gawain nito. Wala namang sinasabi si Sehun tungkol kay Kyungsoo tuwing tinatanong niya ito. Maaaring iba nang nagpapasaya kay Kyungsoo at hindi niya ito nakikita. Maaring may iba nang nagmamay-ari ng puso niya.

 

Naramdaman ulit ni Jongin ang kaba.

 

Dahil hindi niya kakayanin na makita si Kyungsoo na may kasamang iba.

 

Napahingang malalim si Jongin. Nanlalamig ang kanyang mga palad at nanginginig ito. Ang kalahating bote ng San Mig ay naisantabi na para magbigay puwang sa dalawang pusong nais pang isalba ang kung ano mang natitirang pagmamahal na namamagitan sa kanila. Natatakot si Jongin sa maraming dahilan, ngunit ang pinakamatimbang sa lahat ay ang takot na tuluyan nang malawa si Kyungsoo sa kanya.

 

Hindi man siguro siya tanggapin ni Kyungsoo muli, isipin man niya na nagpapadalos dalos lang si Jongin dahil sa impluwensiya ng alak, isipin man ni Kyungsoo na lahat nang ito ay biro, pero mabuti nang nasabi niya ang nilalaman ng kanyang hindi lasing na puso.

 

Bago pa man mahuli ang lahat.

 

“Kyungsoo, balikan mo na ako.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this last year (June 2017) and just posted this here on AO3 but it was originally posted on Wattpad. Inspired from a post I saw on Facebook about exo members and a tweet made by a Filipino EXO RP I happened to cross on Twitter (last year). So many holes, very short, and weird format but I hope you enjoyed! <3


End file.
